Sean Davidson
Name: '''Sean Davidson '''Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: Junior School: Silver Dragon Academy Hobbies and Interests: History, philosophy, SOTF-TV, cross-country running Appearance: Sean has average-length wavy black hair that is generally slicked back; when combined with a dark coat and tie, this makes him look more like he belongs in a photograph from the 1940s or 1950s. His eyes are blue, set back in his (usually clean-shaven) face; his nose isn't terribly prominent, though his chin juts out slightly. Sean is about average height for his age: At 5'11", his head sticks out slightly above the crowds in the halls; in spite of this, Sean weighs in at 150 pounds, resulting in a somewhat skinny appearance that is mostly muscle and not much fat. Biography: Growing up "two hours from anywhere" in a house without cable and without any brothers or sisters would have been a lot more of a bummer if there was anything to watch on TV, but other than Saturday morning cartoons (mostly old, but still passable when you're in elementary school), there wasn't much on to miss... ...until SOTF-TV came on, and there was something to miss. Sean started watching it on the family internet link (after all, there was lots of stuff available online (most of the episodes made it up on YouTube within a few hours of being shown on TV, and attempts to take it down simply got outdone by those placing the videos up. Besides, the SOTF-TV websites tended to have second angles, follow-a-player options, and all sorts of other buyable extras that his parents' credit cards could get him into seeing. He didn't ask his folks' permission, but he did get their forgiveness (and a few weekends grounded): There were a lot of worse things he could be doing with his time and their money, at least in their minds. Still, Sean didn't find SOTF-TV until he was into his teens, and there was plenty to fill the time before then. He got into a few older TV shows, either through the internet or through his parents' DVD collections, but mostly he found himself worming his way into old books and stories about "days of yore" and the like. The occasional fantasy movie also made an impression, even if there hadn't been a particularly big one in years. There were also history books, old philosophy books...exceedingly boring stuff in a vacuum, but with most 'popular culture' stale, they became a decent way to spend his spare time by comparison. Sean didn't make many friends throughout much of elementary school or middle school, preferring to be 'that kid who talks to himself' at recess. This drove his parents (who thought that all kids had to be well-rounded social butterflies who played three sports and had a date every Saturday night to boot) nuts, and they tried to push him into sports. Soccer didn't take with Sean. Football didn't take, either, and neither did baseball. Sean simply wasn't much of a team player beyond his few friends, and getting him to cooperate with a dozen other kids on a field was a losing effort. Finally, his father prodded him into joining the track and field team, where Sean made something of a passable distance runner. This got his parents off his back, he didn't have to talk to too many folks...all in all, he was happy with it and he could mull over whatever he'd been reading recently while running. Surprisingly, for all of this, Sean was just a mediocre A/B student: Though he muddled through a lot of classes, he tended to be "somewhere else" during class. Oh, he was sitting in his seat, but he was daydreaming and not actually listening...and not really caring if the teacher noticed or not. Sean has been at Silver Dragon since Kindergarten; his family lives in nearby College Station, and he's been bused to the school from his house since first grade. Advantages: Sean is actually pretty athletic and he probably doesn't have too many enemies among his own school. Disadvantages: Sean is not much of a team player, not to mention something of an airhead. He might not go it alone, but he doesn't have the gobs of ties that some others will have. More importantly, though, Sean is easily distracted by any number of things and often found daydreaming...something that does not bode well in a combat situation. Finally, he's too "civilized" for his own good: He's never been in a fight, and has somehow not noticed that most of the good guys in SOTF-TV...don't do so hot. Designated Number: Team Green no. 1 --- Designated Weapon: Super Soaker Monster Conclusion: That spacy nature may spell the end for Sean. But will good team support save him in the end? Mentor's Comment: You people are despicable! You're describing him like he's a toy or an athlete, not a poor child sent to his death! The above biography is as written by Anderson. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: Zachariah Johnston Collected Weapons: 'Super Soaker Monster (designated weapon) '''Allies: ' '''Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Sean, in chronological order. Sandbox: *Background Chatter SOTF-TV: *Wising Up *Time To Pretend *The Walking Dead *Just a Quick Swim *Lost in the Woods *Penultimate Questions *Drowning in a Glass Half Empty Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Sean. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:SOTF-TV Category:Characters